The Dog Days Are Over
by Mz.silly
Summary: 3 years ago the Utonium sisters were bullied and ran out of town. They have just returned after there mother's death.There is more to there return, though.A whole web of lies are untangled. Blossom x Brick Buttercup x Butch Bubbles x Boo
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls sadly enough.**

I swore to myself this wouldn't happen. I swore to myself I wouldn't come back. After I left that place I became a new person. A person that you would be proud to look at in the mirror. My sisters did the same.

We were tortured and bullied in the halls of Townsville High School. No one cared or stood up for us. Why were we bullied you ask? Well for each of us it was for different reasons. I was bullied because I was nerd with acne, braces, and perhaps the thickest glasses in the universe. I wore classic nerd clothing, too. Turtlenecks, grandma sweaters, skirts, and Mary Jane shoes those were mine.

My youngest sister, Bubbles, was a late bloomer. She had no ass or boobs. She still wore girl's clothes in the ninth grade, but she was sweet as apple pie. She was beautiful which no one could deny even without certain assets but her beauty only gave them more reason to bully and hate her.

My younger sister was overweight and almost obese. People always made fun of her weight. The ridicule only contributed to her short patience and ever growing anger that allowed her to go off at any moment like a ticking bomb.

As stereotypical as this may sound we were all in love with the three most popular boys. I had Brick. Buttercup had Butch and Bubbles had Boomer. Why we were in love with them was a mystery. They were our main tormentors. Besides, Princess and her posse that tortured us, too.

We moved from Townsville to live with my mom. Our parents were divorced since we were five. Yes, it was hard on my dad, but he understood that we couldn't stay there. Even though he said if we just told him the tormentors that he could make it all better. Funny. We all knew he couldn't.

I, Blossom Utonium, am seventeen years old and moving back to Townsville with my sisters after three long years. I mean where else would we go after our mom's death. I am not going back for revenge because I was taught better than that **(A/N: Yes, I know it is contradicting to my other story revenge, but I didn't want to write another revenge story). **I will go back to take back that piece of me that died and to show all them that I overcome anything. Look out Townsville, the Utonium sisters are back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you I was on writing frenzy. I have other stories and chapters that just need to typed. This was on my mind. So I hope you like it ppl of fanfiction. I tried my best to make the prologue as interesting as possible without saying other stuff that will be reavealed later on. For example, why they left after enduring the bullying for so long. Why did they finally get the guts to leave? and How did Professor find out about the bullying. Good bye-bye try to update fast since I am in school. Today I had no school... cool right I know.**


	2. Therapy Session

**Hello all. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I know I did and had great food. I was in the mood to update so I chose this story. I also may change the rating to mature depending on where I go with this story. Someone asked if this is all human and yes it is .The italicized words are thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Therapy Session<span>_

"Blossom, this is our last session before you move back to Townsville and receive a new therapist."

"I am aware," I said in a deadly calm voice and managed to throw in a small smile."

"I asked Buttercup and Bubbles to tell me how they feel about moving back to Townsville but for you I will be different," said Dr. Matthewson in an even tone.

"Why is that?" I asked and forced myself to leave sarcasm out of my tone.

"The answer is simple. They have had effects of bullying. Buttercup anger has sky rocketed to the point that she has to take anger management classes everyday. Bubbles spirit is broken and is no longer a fun loving child; not to mention she is insecure about EVERYTHING. You- you Blossom have had nothing.

Blossom tried not to smirk but couldn't help herself. "Maybe I'm just perfect."

"Perfection is imaginary."

"This session is imaginary."

"Blossom you have yet to have effects."

"You want me to feel immense pain and trauma. I know I don't."

"I don't want that for you, but that was a traumatic event in your life. You are bound to deal with it in a negative way. Can you tell me who the tormentors are? What did they do to you? Your sisters told me what happened that fateful day. What about you?"

My calm exterior shattered. My anger raised ten fold. I was pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears and nose. My breathing is ragged. "What the fuck? You went through 5 years or more of extra school and you can't understand I am fine. You piece of shit… I don't need therapy. I am perfection. I do not need some shitty ass doctor in my fucking business. Do you understand that asshole?"

"That outburst Miss Utonium proves that you desperately need help. You will be in therapy sessions just like your sisters in Townsville. Have a nice day."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_I screwed up but I can't apologize, though. My pride and stubbornness won't allow me. Why did I have to say those things? I didn't mean them. Why did I say I was perfect? I know damn well that I am far from perfect. I am more broken than Bubbles and Buttercup combined. Time to go home and face the music._

* * *

><p>"Look who finally decided to show up. I am starving and had to wait for you to come home to eat."<p>

"Buttercup, I am on time."

"I'm so hungry."

I noticed Buttercup and Bubbles were in a private conversation. "What y'all talking about?" "Nothing that miss perfect will understand," replied Buttercup in a bitter tone.

"It's about our new therapist in Townsville," said Bubbles in a sugary sweet voice that I knew was genuine. "I'm going to the therapist, too."

"Ooh, someone is not little miss perfect anymore," said Buttercup in a snarl. "I never was or ever will be perfect. I don't want to be. Perfection is over-rated." "No one asked for your smart comment." "I sure as hell wasn't going to give a dumb comment."

Buttercup stood up from the chair so fast it fell. She threw her at the wall and jumped on Blossom. Buttercup was throwing punch after punch but Blossom was strategic and blocked everyone. She kept a calm exterior and didn't want to fight her sister. Only if she could've kept her cool in the therapy session.

Buttercup slammed Blossom on the table. The table collapsed under her weight and in such force. Blossom threw Buttercup rather roughly into the wall. Bubbles made Buttercup a new plate and Buttercup took it into her former room as of tomorrow with Bubbles right behind her.

_I am really screwed now. You deserve a cookie for that Bloss. What if she calls Dr. Matthewson and vents on how I said I am not perfect and what not. Shit. I shouldn't have said that. If I keep having these arguments and mini fights with Buttercup then one of these days I am going to blurt out the deal I made and what actually happened fateful day. Please, please don't call him BC._

"Who should I talk to now? My best friend vodka or my buddy tequila. I know I will have both."

_BC and Bubs should be smarter and choose less noticeable effects like me. Alcohol is something you can hide easily. Unlike depression, anorexia, bulimia, or cutting. Those are easily found out._

* * *

><p>"Bubbles and Buttercup get down here now. Dad will be here in five minutes."<p>

"Bloss," said a familiar voice.

"Yes, Buttercup."

"I didn't mean it. I need to get my anger under control. I can use my anger on others but not the people I love. You're still my sister and…"

"I forgive you BC"

"Thanks, I thought you were going to make me say sorry and that is something I don't do."

"We know," Bubbles and I snickered.

"Whatever."

"We are going to have a sister party to bond when we get back in Townsville," said Bubbles matter of factly. "Group hug," said Bubbles with a twinkle in her eye.

Honk. Honk. "Professor is here."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone reviews and says Blossom is OOC because she had an outburst with choice words. She is not and just cracked from holding in all that pain. She will go back to calm Blossom but there will future outbursts and alcohol consumptions. Anyway review and I hope you like this chapter.<strong>


	3. All Hell is Freezing Over

**I was supposed to update last week and yesterday, but I got lazy. That's alright because today is a new day. **

**AugustAngell- You asked so you may receive. This is where you get to know what they look like.**

**immortal starscream- No, Buttercup isn't overweight anymore after the time skip. That is one of the changes she made to be healthy and proud of herself.**

* * *

><p><em><span>All Hell Freezes Over<span>_

The door opened and three, beautiful girls-women- stepped out. The professor couldn't believe his eyes. Those can not be his daughters. He is not saying they couldn't be beautiful. It is he didn't see them in three years. He hoped they would still be girls not young women. Children grow up so fast. He wanted to make up for lost time and see them grow into young women not sprung onto him already young women.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup," he yelled.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and a yellow beanie comes running to hung professor. She is wearing a green floral patterned dress, navy blue tie belt around her waist, and navy blue heels. She squeezes the living life out of her father. The only thing professor can think is this is definitely Bubbles.

"Hi, Bubbles."

Next is a brunette with her hair cut in choppy layers. She is wearing black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Buttercup, come over here and give your old man a hug."

The scowl on her face quickly softens and she gives a small smile before engulfing her father in a bone crushing hug.

"You have to be doing sports because your muscles almost broke my back." Buttercup smirks, "Glad you noticed."

"Hey, Dad."

The professor turns his head to see his eldest daughter. She has copper red hair that goes past her breasts. She is wearing a white t-shirt, white cardigan with a black skinny belt around it, regular skinny jeans, and black ankle- length leather boots.

"Blossom, come over and give me a hug, but please don't try to kill me like Buttercup and Bubbles did earlier." Blossom gives professor a hug.

"You girls have changed quite a lot."

"Obviously, after three years I am healthy, Bubbles has 'assets', and Blossom doesn't have acne or dress like a nerd. By the way, could you make it less obvious that you actually love us and like us better this way," Buttercup snapped.

The professor jaw clenched and it looked as if he choosing his words carefully before he speaks.

"Let's get two things straight. Number one you do not ever talk to me like that. Number two I love you no- all of you from the day you were conceived and on. I love you all unconditionally and would do anything for you all. You all are my world. I loved you the last time I saw you, far away during those three years, and now. I would still love you if you had a giant- I mean humongous- zit or mole right there in the middle of your face. If you had the world's ugliest face or facial disorder, you would be the most beautiful people to ever walk this planet in my eyes. Do you understand me?" The Utonium sisters all nodded their heads silently.

"Good. Now let me take your bags and put it in the car. We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Girls, wake up. We're home."

"Wow it feels weird to be back at home after so many years," says Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup nod in agreement.

"Well, girls I have some errands to run so I will be back by nine. There is a fridge and pantry full of food so help yourselves. I love you and see you back soon."

"Love you too," shouted the girls. "I am going to go to my room and unpack," said Blossom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Ms. Rodriguez. I will be sure to give the girls their locket combinations and class schedules. Have a good day!"<p>

"Mr. Utonium is that you?" Professor turns around to see Boomer Jojo.

"Hello, Boomer, how are you?"

"Good, sir. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles are back in town and will be finishing up their last year here so I was picking up there schedules and lockers so they wouldn't have to get it tomorrow."

"That was nice of you. Well, I won't hold you up. Have a great day!"

"You, too."

Boomer then hurries off to find his brothers. "Butch, Brick, do you remember the Utonium sisters?"

"Of course we do, idiot," said Brick.

"Well remember what you said about them coming back?"

"Yeah, all hell would have to freeze over."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"All hell is freezing over."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I hoped that you liked this chapter. What did you think of Professor's speech? Do you feel like slapping professor because he told Butch, Brick, and Boomer that the girls are back? <strong>


	4. Bonding and Other Shit

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. The non-members: BlueIsMyThing, bubblesxboomer34, Idzzuzhzhzg, trinnie, and Anon and the members: becomingemo, xlovecandyxx, MintCookieMonsterr, Sorry I Just Did, katrinalovesred, and aoi123456789.**

**katrinalovesred-You did not ask a dumb question. Blossom does have pink eyes.**

**Anon- Blossom wears contacts, but does own a pair of glasses that she wears sometimes.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bonding and Other Shit<span>_

"Everyone into my room and I don't care if you are done unpacking or not-Buttercup- because we're doing bonding time right now."

Blossom and Buttercup hurry off to Bubbles room because if you aren't there a second after then she goes into psychopath mode.

* * *

><p>"Shut the fuck up, Boomer." Butch is in complete denial. "That is complete bullshit and you know it. He then proceeds to punch Boomer.<p>

"What the fuck was that for? My chest hurts now." Boomer punches Butch. Brick, not wanting a fight to break out, intervenes in the sibling 'disagreement'.

"Boomer look me in the eye and repeat to me what you just said."

Boomer looks him in the eye and says, "The Utonium sisters are back."

"He ain't lying Butch. It seems to me that tomorrow will be an eventful day. We have a lot of work to 'welcome' our old friends." Brick smirks sinisterly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who was your first kiss? My first kiss was Josh," says Bubbles.<p>

"You know how Mitch and I were close." Bubbles and Blossom nod their heads. "He was my first kiss." Bubbles squealed and Blossom nods her head, "I knew something had to have happened with y'all.

'Well who was your first kiss, Bloss?" Blossom just blushes. "Don't tell me you didn't have your first kiss, yet." Blossom blushes some more.

"None of the boys I met are intellectually challenging enough and if the were then they were douches. The sexy boys that I tried all wanted sex. I mean I went on a date with Ryan and before he even kissed me he was trying to lift up my shirt."

"You are fucking lying because I will go back and beat his ass." Buttercup looked beyond pissed.

"Buttercup, I handled it because his crotch fell on my knee."

"Buttercup, it is your turn to ask a question?"

"How many tattoos do you have?'

"Buttercup, pick another question we both know Blossom has no tattoos."

"Hellos, don't talk about me like I am not here and I actually have 4 tattoos." Bubbles and Buttercup looked genuinely shocked.

"Let me see 'em right." Bubbles squealed.

Blossom has a tattoo between her shoulder blades that says, "I overcome all."

She got another one on her hip when she was drunk and thought of her sisters. It was a small buttercup in a small bubble. She says it is on her body forever and will show that her love for her sisters last forever.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; Courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference" on the top right side on her ribcage/ right underneath her bra strap.

Lastly, a small cross on her upper thigh with a banner that says mom and above that it says in loving memory.

"Bubbles, how many do you have?'

"Three," she said timidly.

The word beauty on the front left side of her ribcage/ covered by bra strap. A small dove on her lower left side/ the skin that stretches. The name Sandy, her mom, on the side of her ring finger.

Buttercup already knew it was her turn. "I have twelve."

"Buttercup," Blossom shrieked.

'Blossom, calm down. I do not look like a retched ass hoe. My tattoos are small okay. That is the only reason I have so many.

She has three, small stars going diagonal on her left wrist.

'Sandy' right where Bubbles has 'beauty'.

"Change starts in here' in a heart in her right ankle.

A small wolf on her hip.

The word 'Professor' on the back of her neck that is covered by her hair.

There is a small fist on the inside of her forearm.

The word 'strength' on the side of her left hand middle finger.

A picture on of a skull on the side of hr right hand index finger.

A small gun behind her ear.

The word'bad ass' on the front side of her right shoulder/ top of bra strap.

The word 'Blossom' going vertical on her hip.

The word 'Bubbles' on the side of her foot.

"Girls, I am home." Professor walks to Bubbles' room because he sees the light on.

"Sorry, I am late, but I was stuck in traffic and my phone died soI couldn't call you all. Anyway, girls get to bed. It is eleven going on twelve. You have school tomorrow.

"Here are your schedules and locker combinations."

"Um, Dad, just wondering did you run into anybody at school?" Bubbles ask timidly.

"Yes, I did actually. I ran into Boomer Jojo. He seemed shocked and happy that you all were coming back."

"Aw, shit," Buttercup shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it and all. Professor is just so oblivious. I wonder what the guys are going to do. Well, I will try to update as soon as possible.<strong>


	5. One's Heart is the Strongest Guide

**I am back! I am so sorry for the long wait, but my school doesn't like me. On the last chapter when I said as soon as possible I didn't mean April. I also didn't plan on projects after projects from teachers who don't teach you a lick of anything. I also didn't plan on updating my other story. It was a spur of the moment thing, but it doesn't matter because you finally got the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope it meets your expectations, too. If it doesn't I am sorry. I had no idea how to write the first day until now. So read on my friends.**

**I would like to say thank you to the members who gave me reviews as follows: MindlessChey**

**MintCookieMonsterr- I like your screen name…might have to take it**

**BubblesHere1**

**Sorry I Just Did- I kept you mentally raging for a very long time…sorry about that**

**taoren46**

**Blade the Cat- such a creative name…yeah I am taking that name, too**

**aoi123456789**

**wolfhead****- Your names makes me giggle**

**And to the nonmembers-**

**dead deby debre- glad I could make your day**

**rollingbubbles123**

**Crytpvo keeper**

**THE POWERPUFF- You didn't rush me…you gave me reason to get out of my writing block funk**

**cupid 101**

**Chica**

**anon**

* * *

><p><span>One's Heart is the Strongest Guide<span>

Between stimulus and response there is a space. In that space is our power to choose our response. In our response lies our growth and freedom. ~ Viktor Frankl

It is three o'clock in the morning. All I want is sleep. That is really and truly all I need. The quote from Viktor Frankl keeps waking it up. All I can really do now is let my mind ponder it. It really is a true quote. The quote is about choice and personal growth. Choices are what everyone has and inevitably wants. Choices lead to freedom. In history, we as humans have seen the effect of having choices can lead to. It leads to reckless behavior, personal growth, and truth. It drives us mad until we fight for our voice, our choice, and our freedom.

Choices have results, though. Whether the choices are good or bad we learn from them. There is only one problem. I am not ready to accept the results. I am fully aware as to why I keep coming back to this quote. I have had no personal growth because I am still the same broken and scared little girl I was three years before. I have no freedom. I am trapped in my self- pity, despair, and utter self- hatred. I have a choice to change that. To do that then I must follow my heart, which I have never done before. I always used to head and only ever used my gut once. The right thing to do is to follow my heart but that is what I will be relentlessly criticized for and the truth that will come out is what I will catch hell for. The choice could lead to recklessness that will endanger my loved ones. I cannot be responsible for that, but deep down I know the answer. I know the choice I will make.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I finally got some sleep. It is 7 o'clock. I do my daily morning regime. I picked out my clothes last night. I am wearing a light pink, ¾ sleeve cardigan, a darker shade of pink underneath it that is tucked into my white skinny jeans, silver, skinny belt, silver bangle, and black heels. I pull my hair back into a messy bun. By the time I am done, it is seven-thirty. I go to wake up Bubbles.

She looks so cute and innocent sleeping.

"Bubbles wake up."

"Ughfur," she opens her eyes. "Is it time to wake up?" she says in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, it is seven-thirty." I leave her room. When it is seven forty-five, I get her so she can help me get Buttercup out of bed.

She is wearing a sleeveless, blue button up tucked into a black and cream striped conductor shorts, black, skinny belt, and suede, black, ankle boots. Bubbles also has on a black, checkered bracelet. .She is finishing up tousling and scrunching her hair. We walk to Buttercup's room.

I yank the door open. Bubbles shouts, "Wake up, BC!"

I go to Buttercup's end of the bed and grab her foot. I know for a fact that she heard Bubbles and ignored her. I pull her out of bed with all my force.

She collapses on the floor. Bubbles and I can't control our laughter.

Buttercup opens her eyes inhumanly fast and yells, "What the Fuck?"

"Don't look so surprised Buttercup. Bubbles and I have been waking you up like this since the start of middle school."

She grumbles incoherent words and marches her way into the restroom.

Bubbles shrieks after Buttercup to not wear any jerseys or sweat pants or she will burn 'em again.

Buttercup comes down the stairs at seven fifty-five. Her hair is brushed. She is wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, black leather jacket, green tank top, and her black converse.

"Come on, Buttercup and get your back pack so we can go. Besides, we have to talk."

"Talk…about what and I am hungry. I need breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I am well aware and you can eat it in the car."

"We don't have a car."

"Yes, we do. While, you were getting ready Professor gave us the keys to our new car."

"Well, what kind of car is it?"

"You can see it when we go out."

"It's a beautiful charger. I love it."

"It has diesel fuel. It's environmentally friendly. Isn't that great you guys," chirped Bubbles.

"Whatever. I am driving."

"You can't Buttercup."

"Why not?"

"You have too many speeding tickets," I say climbing into the driver seat. "And Bubbles has too many car crashes."

"Hey, I resent that. Animals come out of no where so I have to swerve to not him 'em."

"Not true," says Buttercup. "You could hit him. I think I have killed about 25 squirrels and 2 big shaggy dogs."

"You killed animals. How could you?"

"How could I? How could they run into the middle of the street while I am driving? When I killed those dogs I put some gloves or plastic bags or whatever I had and moved them to the sidewalk and kept on driving."

"That's terrible."

"No, that's life."

"Okay, moving on from death. Buttercup, I already know you are going to mess with Butch."

"What are you talking about?" she feigns innocence. "Moi, would never do such a thing."

"Hmm, I am going to give you a heads up.

Number one, stay hidden because they will be looking for us thanks to dad, god bless that man.

Number two, in class during roll do not say here for your name. If they know we are here then they probably changed classes to match our exact schedule.

Number three, do not look approachable. Buttercup, you have that but Bubs that rule is for you.

Number four, do not go to your lockers. Only a childish prank waits. That rule is for both of you.

Number five, the last and final rule, go to class or I will drag both of you by your hair up and down our stairs."

"Yes, ma'am," they both reply and mock salute me.

* * *

><p>A blue 2012 Rolls- Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe drives into school. The chatter and playing at the high school stops immediately. As everyone waits for the driver to come out. He had blonde hair and was messy as if he just got out of bed yet it looked extremely sexy. He had on a black jacket, dark blue button up with the top buttons open exposing his firm chest, slightly baggy light wash denim jeans, and black boots.<p>

People soon began recognizing him as Boomer Jojo.

"Boomer, hey"

"What's up?"

"You look hot."

"You have a sweet looking ride."

Eventually, a green 2012 Jaguar XF pulled up right next to Boomer's car. The driver had black spiky hair, green v-neck that showed his chest tattoos and emphasized his biceps, slightly baggy black jeans, and black combat boots for men.

He walked up to Boomer and did the regular guy handshake and punched him in the arm. Boomer winced slightly but thankfully it went unnoticed.

Finally, a red 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia came in and parked next to Butch's car. The driver hair was mussed perfectly and gave the appearance of sex hair. He wore a red t-shirt that showed his arm tattoos, slightly baggy dark wash jeans, and leather boots. He had more muscle than Boomer but less than Butch. He was the tallest of the three and his hair the longest. It wasn't shoulder length nor was it hippy looking. It was the epitome of sexy.

Brick did the guy handshake with Butch and Boomer. Of course, he punched boomer, too. When Boomer winced this time, it didn't go unnoticed. Brick smirked lightly.

"Why do you feel the need to punch me?" asked Boomer.

"Because it brings me happiness. If it is a problem then fix it."

Boomer takes his words into consideration then raises his fist and swings. Brick swiftly catches his arm before it connects with his stomach.

Butch gasps, "Brickie-poo, our little Boomie is growing up on us," he places his hand on Brick's shoulder, "Look at him acting all badass."

Brick drops Boomer's hand, "Get off of me Butch. Only God knows who you have been touching and how many diseases you may have contacted."

"I am shocked you think such a thing of your own kin."

"Whatever, are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I got enough stuff to get them expelled on their first day."

"Butch, we don't want them expelled but enough to draw them out of their hiding places."

"That's lame."

"We do the cafeteria announcement,"says Boomer.

"Whatever you do besides that is not on me, Butch. Also, Pinky probably warned them to stay antisocial and not to draw attention. I do not know if their Father told them about meeting Boomer but knowing him he probably did. So, since we have the same classes as them now look for them if they don't say here for attendance. Butch that probably won't apply to you because you don't go to many classes and judging by Buttercup's file from yesterday neither does she."

"That's cool. I guess let the games begin."

* * *

><p>As I drive on my way to school, I remember Townsville. On the outside it looks wonderful. In reality, it is a town separated by wealth. You have the middle class and the upper class. I live on the middle class section but considering my father is a well- respected scientist who makes a generous amount of money we could live on the upper class side. My father prefers middle class citizens.<p>

The upper class love exclusivity. The upper class begins at the high school and upward. Therefore, this specific high school is worse than hell with its materialistic and superficial tendencies.

Since, my point is to not draw attention to my sisters and me then I pull up to the school using the back way. It is eight fifteen; school starts at eight twenty-five.

"Remember what I said and Buttercup, go to class."

* * *

><p>In each class, I did not respond when my name was called but people did look around the room for Blossom. They remember me when I use to attend class. That is not the only thing I noticed. Brick was in my every class; his blood red eyes were cold and calculating. I kept my head down so no one noticed my abnormal pink eyes. I mean that is the best way to give away the fact that I am Blossom besides posting a giant I am Blossom sign on my forehead or shirt.<p>

He was scoping as if looking for me. In my three classes there was a girl wearing a turtleneck, a girl with acne, and a girl wearing a long skirt. It didn't matter though because none had my distinct eye color.

My current class is fourth period a.k.a. AP literature. It is my favorite class. Don't get me wrong I love math and science but not more than literature. Literature actually made me realize my passion for journalism, which is what I will be majoring in for college.

The added bonus, the teacher is awesome. I didn't even have to look uninterested during roll call because he said if you are here then you are here and if you aren't that sucks for you. He was going to be my favorite teacher.

"Class, get with the person closest to you and introduce yourself."

Scratch what I just said. The man is a terrible human being. Goodness. I just want to scream go eff yourself but that would be unnecessary and idiotic. I look around and notice the closest person to me is a pretty African- American girl. She walks up to me. I look at her from the side of my eyes.

She has shoulder length dark brown hair that is lightly curled, big dark brown eyes, and full lips. I don't know how to describe her nose. It isn't sharp and it isn't broad. It just fits her face perfectly. She looks to be about 5" 5' ¼, which is taller than my 5" 4'. She is wearing a purple v-neck that says wild at heart, shorts, and white converse.

Oh thank goodness her shorts are a decent size. While I was walking I saw so many young ladies with booty shorts on that I couldn't believe my poor little virgin eyes. I mean one girl booty cheeks were literally hanging out of her shorts. I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Hi, my name is Cassidy Carter." I didn't respond. "I am African- American and in the twelfth grade."

After hearing her introduction, I couldn't help but respond. I realize she didn't want to do this either so she stated the obvious. I could tell me and her were going to get along real well. She seemed like a type if person that like to challenge the teachings and that is my kind of person.

"I am Emma, Caucasian, and in the twelfth grade."

She smirks, "Oh my G I know every little thing about you now. We are totally besties."

I couldn't help but snicker at her comment that obviously lacked enthusiasm. For some reason a corny joke came to my mind.

"I know right it was so easy a cave man could do it." I start giggling but realize I am the only one. I look at her from the side of my eye again. There is nothing but complete and utter silence around us as if we are in our own little bubble. The chatter of our other classmates is rising. Then she starts laughing.

"That was so cheesy." She started giggling. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upward.

_Ring. _

That was the bell for lunch.

"Goodbye class."

"Um, Cassidy before you leave what do you think about doing the right thing."

"Is it something you should be quiet about?" I nod.

"Well, in the words spoken by Martin Luther King Jr., our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." Then she left.

Oh what brilliant words remarked by a truly remarkable man.

* * *

><p>On my way to lunch, I notice people literally running to get there. I wonder what is going on. I think about Buttercup and Bubbles and now I am running, too. Well, as much as you can run in heels.<p>

When I enter the cafeteria, I notice two things. Number one, brick and boomer are standing on a table. Number two, Bubbles is in the center of attention and a guy is on the floor next to her.

"For those of you just entering the cafeteria, you missed my grand speech about the Utonium sisters being back," says Brick with a sinister smirk planted on his face.

"Would any of the Utonium sisters like to come out of hiding and face us or are you cowards?" said Boomer with a sardonic grin on his face.

Where is Buttercup? She would've already been up there if it involved Bubbles. She loves food and needs her carbs for her sports. That doesn't matter. I mean what do I have to hide for. I am strong and courageous. I am a fierce person not to be reckoned with. I did what any eldest sibling would do.

"Move. Get. Out. Of. My. Way," I shouted and with that a sea of full of people moved out of my way. I walked calm, cool, and collected with my head held high. When I got to the front, Bubbles walked to me shooting me a look that said _you missed everything and why are you late._

"Long time no see Blossy," said Brick while jumping down from the table.

Unfortunately, our reunion is interrupted by the intercom asking for Brick and me to come to the principal's office and Bubbles and Boomer for early dismissal.

* * *

><p>Now I am walking in a long hallway with Brick Jojo. All of a sudden I am pushed up against the locker with a firm chest and heat radiating on me. I look up to see blood red eyes. He leans down and goes from my neck, to my jaw, and finally my ear.<p>

He says, "What are you doing back? That wasn't apart of the deal."

"When I left I was broken and battered. I suffered so much because of you. I realized that I needed to grow up, forgive, and move on. To move on I need to make things right. I will make things right."

"Something tells me that this has to do with our little deal we made. If you are breaking the deal, which you already are by coming back here, that wouldn't be nice."

I thought of all the pain I went through and my mother's death. I then realized the choice I was making. The choice that I made solely with heart not mind or gut.

"My mother's _murder _wasn't very nice either."

I took his silence as a way to escape and make a mad dash to the principal's office.

As I walk in I see Buttercup covered in paintballs, her wrist in a stabilizer, strange yellow substance in her hair, and she is drenched from the bottom half. I look around the room to see Butch there too. He has a busted lip, white substance on his shirt, what appears to be glue and gum in his spiky hair making it stick up like Alfalfa, and holes in his shirt and pants.

All I can think is what the hell. This is only the first day of school and she is already in trouble for something like this. I mean I knew she wanted to mess with Butch but really they are supposed to be in the twelfth grade not preschool.

Ugh. FML.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. By the way this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So don't forget to review. I love reviews. By the way I mentioned the deal again like in chapter 2. What do you think it is? <strong>

**Next update: As soon as possible. My group dumped the whole spanish project on me. That sucks booty cheek.**

**Teaser: Buttercup. Honesty. Battle of Townsville High.**


End file.
